


Alaga

by ronaheartspcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaheartspcy/pseuds/ronaheartspcy
Summary: May lagnat ang kanilang anak at todo alaga ang mag-asawa na hindi na rin nila nakuhang matulog pa dahil sa pag-aalala. First time kasi nilang mag-aalaga ng may sakit na anak.





	Alaga

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write. Sorry first time. At hindi na mauulit. haha Bare with it. Fluff a lot of fluff. Kilig pa more. Kekeke.

Sa bahay ng mga Kims. Isang simpleng pamilya lamang sila. Ang ating maybahay na si Kim Kyungsoo o Soo ay isang bank teller at ang kanya namang butihing asawa na si Kim Jongin o Kai ay sa gobyerno nag tratrabaho. May isa silang anak na lalaki, ang pangalan ay Kim JongSoo na dalawang taong gulang, na may sakit ngayon.

 

 

"Papa dalhin na kaya natin si Jongsoo sa ospital". ani ni Soo.

 

 

Papa tawag ni Soo kay Jongin. Kilig.

 

 

"Mahal papauwiin din tayo ng mga doctor". sambit ni Jongin.

 

 

"Papa kasi ilang araw ng may lagnat si Jongsoo nag-aalala na ako"--si Soo na karga karga ang anak.

 

 

"Mahal ako din naman nag-aalala pero kasi baka sabihin satin ng mga docto na obserbahan muna yung bata tapos, pag hindi maganda yung pakiramdam, balik kayo." sambit ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa asawa at anak niya sabay lapit.

 

 

Ilang araw na kasing nilalagnat ang anak nila at hindi na alam ni Soo ang kanyang gagawin buti na lang nandiyan si Jongin. Habang naghahanda ng makakain si Soo ay kinarga muna ni Jongin ang anak.

 

 

"Parang walang sakit ang anak namin ah, ang sigla sigla ah"---panimula ni Jongin agad namang tumawa ang bata, natunaw naman agad ang puso ni Jongin at hinalikan ang anak. Saktong paglingon ni Soo nakita niya ang nakakatuwang eksena.

 

 

"Mahal gutom na kami ni Jongsoo--sambit ni Jongin habang sinasayaw si Jongsoo papalapit kay Soo.

 

 

"Ito na saglit lang"---si Soo.

 

 

Pagkataposng hapunan ay naghahanda na silang matulog at papainumin na ng gamot si Jongsoo.

 

 

"Iinom na ng gamot ang baby namin"--si Soo pagkasabi na pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo nun ay agad na umiiyak si Jongsoo.

 

 

Okay sige hindi na muna, hindi na muna pag aalo ni Jongin, agad namang huminto sa oag iyak si Jongsoo at itinabi muna ni Soo ang gamot ng anak.

 

 

"Maya-mayang konti siguro mahal" sabi ni Jongin. Ngumiti lang si Soo.

 

 

Ilang minuto lang ay pinainom na ng gamot ni Kyungsoo si Jongsoo at pinatulog ang anak.

 

 

Nakahiga na ang mag asawa sa kama nila.

 

 

"Papa pasensya ka na ha, nagpapanic lang ako kasi ilang araw na siyang may sakit". panimula ni Soo, nag aalala lang naman ako kay Jongsoo.

 

 

"Okay lang yung mahal, normal lang naman yun kasi anak mo siya, ako din naman eh".--ani ni Jongin, "Tsaka pag hindi pa gumaling si Jongsoo ng olang araw pa dadaljin na natin siya ospital, okay ba yun mahal?."

 

 

Agad na tumango si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

 

 

Kinabukasan ay gumaling naman ang lagnat ni Jongsoo. Pero pag pagabi na ay bumabalik ang lagnat nito.

 

 

Hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

"Para saan yun?---tanong ni Soo habang nakayakap sa asawa. Ngumiti lang si Jongin.

 

 

"Salamat."---si Jongin

 

 

"Salamat para saan?.---si Soo

 

 

"Sa pag aalaga mo sa anak natin, kahit puyat ka at pagod ka na at syempre sa pag mamahal mo sa kanya at sa akin."---ani ni Jongin.

 

 

"Papa kahit ano pang mangyari at kahit ano pa yan basta para kay Jongsoo at sayo lahat gagawin ko, lahat titiisin ko kasi mahal na mahal na mahal ko kayong dalawa". Sabay kiss sa labi ng asawa.

 

 

"Sarap naman nun, isa pa nga mahal". sabi ni Jongin sabay halik sa labi ng asawa.

 

 

"KIM JONGIN " sabay takip sa mukha niya na namumula at kinikilig.---si Soo

 

 

"Hay mahal hindi ka pa rin nagbabago kinikilig ka pa rin sakin". "Gusto mo mahal sundan na natin si Jongsoo"?. sabi ni Jongin

 

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa niya, na namumula at kinikilig. At ang nasabi lang ni Kyungsoo ay.

 

 

"Tulog na tayo mahal. "I love you." Sabay kiss sa asawa.

 

 

Kinabukasa ay tuluyan nang nawala ang lagnat ng bata at masigla na ulit at sobrang saya ng mag asawa.

 

 

Walang hindi kakayanin ang mag-asawa basta mag kasama sila at si Jongsoo.

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day sa mga co-kaisooist ko. Sana na enjoy niyo itong simpleng gawa ko at thank you @kadispace-nim para dito. Hindi na talaga ako uulit. HAHAHAHA. Thank you ulit.


End file.
